Fairy Tail next gen
by mirajanelovegood20
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't fairy tail. New things are happening at the guild.
1. Chapter 1

_It was a quiet Monday night in Fairy Tail. The only guild members at the guild were Lucy, Mira, Erza, Makarov, Wendy, and the newest member of Fairy Tail . Everyone else was out on a job at the none of the guild members could've predicted what was going to happen next that night, not even Cana. A knocking sound came on the door. Mira walked over the door and opened only to find a boy who looked about 10 or 11ish with a injured leg carrying a child who somewhat resembled the boy who was carrying him and looked about 5 or 7 and was fast asleep. Everyone looked over to the them the minute Mira opened the door. Mira's motherly instincts kicked in and quickly took the two children into the guild in,grabbed them towels to dry off in, and made them some hot tea. The older boy sat the younger one on a sofa near the window and sat next to him. Master Makarov walked up to the older boy and started talking to him._

"What's your name?" Master Makarov asked the boy.

 _The boy sipped his tea._

"I'd prefer to not tell you,but my brother here will probably tell you in the morning so you'll figure out anyways," the boy said quietly as he pointed to the boy silently sleeping on the couch.

 _Master Makarov nodded._

"Are u planning to stay here and join the guild?" Makarov asked.

"No, but could my brother stay the night here and stay at the guild?" the boy asked.

"How long do you want him to stay here?" Makarov asked.

"Probably about 6 to 8 years," the boy said

"He can join the guild if he wants to, but he has to stay in Magnolia," the boy added.

"I also want to have someone check on him every now and then to make sure he's safe when I'm gone," the boy requested

"Alright then," Makarov agreed.

 _Finally Wendy interjected after watching them._

"What are you doing?!" Wendy asked.

"I am simply doing what is best ," the boy explained.

"You mean abandoning your brother... probably your last family member alive here?!" Wendy demanded angrily.

 _Wendy had remembered what it was like when Jellal had abandoned her. She had never felt so alone in her whole entire life. Wendy couldn't bear to see that child go through the pain that she had gone through many years ago especially since it was his own family member abandoning him._

"Master Makarov, I don't think it would be good for him to leave the guild either," Erza interjected.

"Just look at his leg master, he simply can't leave the guild in this condition, it is to dangerous," Erza added pointing to the boy's injured leg.

"I'm perfectly fine," the boy interjected.

"Hmmm, well then I'll have someone take him to Porlyusica in early in the morning tomorrow," Master Makarov said.

"But master.." Erza and Wendy argued.

"My decision is final," Master Makarov said blatantly.

 _Master Makarov_ _left the guild hall and went to his office._

"Mira find a place for the two boys to stay, once you put the younger in a room to rest have the older one come to my office," he added.

"Understood Master," Mira said nodding her head.

 _Mira picked up the light,brown skinned boy who had the same face as his brother and same dark black hair as his brother from the chair and carried him to a empty room in the fairy tail guild where another boy about his age was sleeping. His brother handed her a large black pouch filled with what was left of his brother's belongings before she walked away. When she got to the room on the 2nd floor of the Fairy Tail guild, she laid the boy on a bed next to where the bed the other boy his age was sleeping on silently. She tucked him in and smiled. She then walked down to the main floor. She walked towards the older boy._

"Come with me," she told him.

"Okay," the boy replied.

 _The boy followed Mira to Makarov's office. The boy entered his office alone._

"Now tell me boy, where are you from?" Makarov asked.

"I'm from the city of Keelstone where the Phoenix Sapphire guild is located," the boy answered.

"Where your parents or guardians apart of Phoenix Sapphire?" master asked.

"Yes, so were me and my brother," the boy replied, showing his blue Phoenix Sapphire guild mark.

"We fled Keelstone after the dark guild Shadow Grave attacked it, sadly my parents and many other residents of Keelstone weren't able to flee in time and were murdered," the boy said sadly,

"I'm sorry for your loss," the master said.

"It's okay, at least me and brother and a couple of other residents were able to flee," the boy said sympathetically.

"Where are you going to go after you leave?" the master asked.

"I'm going to join a independent guild so I can keep my brother out of harm's way and gain information about Shadow Grave," the boy answered.

"I see, well then I shall contact a colleague of one of the guild members who's a part of a independent guild and ask him if he can let you join," Master said.

"What guild is he a part of?" the boy asked.

"Crime Sorciere," the master replied.

"I was planning to join that independent guild in the first place, it's almost like you can read my mind," the boy said smiling.

"Indeed," the master said happily.

"Alright then, go get some rest and I'll have Erza and Mira take you to Porlyusica in the morning," the master added.

 _The boy left the Master's office soon afterwards and went to sleep on the couch in the guild hall. Mira then covered the boy with a blanket when he was fast asleep. The next day Mira and Erza woke him up and took him to Porlyusica early in the morning. His brother was now at the guild harmlessly sleeping, not knowing that his brother had left him._


	2. Chapter 2

_The next day at the guild... the little boy who's brother just left was still sleeping only to be surprised by a member of fairy tail who would later become one of his closest friends. The little boy was sleeping silently when the other little boy who had been sleeping in the same room as him last night, burst into the room and interrupted the other boy's peaceful slumber._

"Hi I'm Harith, I'm 6 years old, are you going to join the guild?" he asked excitedly.

 _The other boy continued to sleep, not having any idea that there was another boy there._

"Are you even awake?" Harith asked cluelessly.

 _Harith then poked the boy. He kept on sleeping._

"I guess you gave me no choice," Harith said stubbornly.

 _He found a bucket near the bed, went to the bathroom, filled it with water, and returned to the room. Suddenly he poured the bucket of water all over the sleeping boy._

"What th-," the boy yelled in shock.

"Yay! You're finally awake!" Harith said happily.

"Who are you? Where am I? Where is my brother?" the boy demanded.

"I'm Harith and this is the Fairy Tail guild!" Harith said happily.

"Where is my brother?" the boy demanded.

"I don't know who your brother is," Harith said.

"My brother is 9 years old-he's about to turn 10 in July, he was with me yesterday, he has a injured leg and looks a lot like me but older," the boy informed him.

"Nope, don't know him," Harith responded.

"Let me show you around the guild hall, you'll love it here!" Harith said happily, grabbing the boy's hand and taking him to the main guild hall.

"Wait could we just-" the boy interjected.

 _But it was too late, Harith wasn't even listening to the boy anymore. Harith guided him to the main guild hall and brought him to master._

"Master Makarov! He's awake now!" he yelled.

"I see Harith is in a good mood. It's nice that he now has someone for company around his age other than his siblings," Mira commented cheerily.

"Maybe it would've been better if his brother stayed here too, then Harith would have another person as company" Wendy said dryly.

"Wendy, I know you don't like Master's decision but it's what's best, he's in good hands with Jellal," Mira said reassuringly to Wendy.

"Mira's right Wendy, judging by that boy's situation it's what's best, it's for his brother's safety," Charla pointed out.

"Ah Harith, it seems like you were able to wake up our newest guest!" Master Makarov said cheerily

"Er Harith?" Master Makarov said.

"What is it Master?" Harith said cheerily.

"Why is he wet?" Master Makarov asked him.

"Oh! I poured a bucket of water on him to wake him up," Harith responded happily.

 _Master Makarov sighed._

"Please don't do that next time," Master said unhappily.

"Follow me to my office," he told the boy who was soaking wet.

 _The boy followed him to his office. Once they got there Master Makarov told him to take a seat and Master started asking him questions._

"What's your name?" Master asked him

"Leo," Leo replied.

"Do you know any magic," Master asked him.

 _The boy started smiling happily._

"I practice celestial spirit magic," he boasted proudly.

 _Master Makarov nodded._

"Can you tell me now what happened to my brother?Leo asked impatiently.

 _Master Makarov frowned._

"I'm sorry to tell you this..." Master Makarov apologized.

"But your brother is dead," Master Makarov lied.


End file.
